


Detective Prince's Unforturnate Events

by Devoted_Device



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bullying, Desperation, Embarrassment, Haven't watched the let's play yet or plan to, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I use the name Akira Kurusu for the Protagonist, It's like 4am as I wrote it, M/M, No P5R spoilers, Omorashi, Omovember, Persona 5 Spoilers, Shido is a dick, Tumblr Prompt, Urination, Wetting, abusing power, end me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted_Device/pseuds/Devoted_Device
Summary: So was I just supposed to wait patiently for Goro omo or was I just supposed to write it myself? In honor of Omovember I decided to use one of the set of prompts to write omo of Goro Akechi, not gonna do all of them just the ones that I want.Each chapter will contain a different story with Goro being the victim, tags may update with each new chapter.List of omo prompts taken from: https://halehavetogosometime.tumblr.com/post/187629662804/omovember-prompt-list
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro & Shido Masayoshi, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Day 2: Desperate during sex (or other intimate activity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Persona 5 Protagonist x Goro Akechi
> 
> Word count ~ Around 1500

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not continue this fully, I will only if I feel like it but with that in mind I at least made this one chapter using one of the prompts given so I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Also if anyone has Goro omo, hit me up because I love to them read since there's hardly any to read to begin with!

Day 2: Desperate during sex (or other intimate activity)

To say that Goro was a tad inexperience when it came to romantic relationships was an understatement. He had never dated let alone held hands with another person. All the times he shook hands with either a co-worker or with one of his many fans doesn't really count, at least he doesn't think it does. So when Akira had confessed his feelings toward him and asked to go out Goro did the most reasonable thing anyone would do in a situation, and that was to pass out.

Goro would say his feelings toward Akira was a bit complex. He had never met anyone like him before and all the times the two spent together had always brought a smile to his face. Even to go as far as to say that he would always look forward to any interaction he had with Akira. 

Was this feeling friendship? Respect? Love? He wasn't entirely too sure on that, he had no life experience on any of those emotions. The love he had for his mother seem way too different than it would be toward Akira.

When he awoke he realized that he was laying in a bed in a dusty attic. _"What kind of homeless man would live up here?"_ He thought, and his question was answered when he sees Akira sitting right besides him, apologizing for what he had said and told Goro he could just forget about it. Yet the thought of that made his heart hurt. Did he want to be in a relationship with Akira? Did he love him? He wasn't entirely sure on that but he wants to explore this feeling he has been having and going out with Akira may help.

With a redden face, he shyly looked away, speaking in a soft, quiet voice. "I... I don't mind... I-If we went out."

And as Akira pulled Goro into a tight embrace he passed out again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over a week later into their relationship Goro thought it was finally time to take it to the next level. Akira had been going slow for his own sake, it was easy to tell as Akira always looked as though he was physically restraining himself from jumping onto him, now Goro believe his heart was ready to take it another step.

So here they were, in Akira's little attic sitting on his bed.

"We don't have to do this," Akira reassured him. "It's fine to go nice and slow, you don't have to be so nervous."

"I'm not nervous!" Goro quickly retorted. But oh nervous he was. His heart was hammering in his chest, seeming as though it would pop out at any moment. His stomach twisted and twirled like it was going through a rollercoaster ride. And a cold shiver ran down his spin causing his whole body to tremble. "I'm... I'm not nervous..." He spoke again but this time in a quiet voice. As nervous as he was he wanted to do this. He wanted to be closer to Akira, that much he knew.

"Alright," the curly hair boy replied, voice soft and kind. "We'll take it slow so just relax, okay?"

Goro nodded and let Akira take the lead. 

Slowly, their faces began to go closer and Goro quickly shut his eyes. After a few seconds he gasped quietly when he felt a pair of soft lips against his own. They were off the moment they were on.

Goro slowly reopened his eyes and was met with Akira's smile. The kiss felt rather nice, it was the first time he ever kissed anyone before and if this is what it felt like then it was no wonder why people did it. "A... Again."

"Gladly." He went back for a second round and then a third, each time going longer than the one before. It had then lead to Akira slowly guiding Goro to straddle his lap and the kisses began to deepen.

The kissing still made Goro feel a bit nervous in his stomach and all that nerves seemed to have made his bladder quickly fill up. He wasn't sure whether to put his mind on his bladder or the kissing.

He could feel the liquid sloshing around inside him and being seated on Akira's lap wasn't helping in the slightest. Should he tell Akira to stop and let him go to the restroom? The other boy seemed rather into it and he wasn't sure if this wouldn't ruin the mood or annoy Akira.

With his mind lost in thought he didn't noticed Akira pulling his body closer to his own, causing the older boy to let out a yelp. A chuckle. "You alright?" _'No'_ he wanted to say. _'I think I might wet myself if I don't leave now.'_ But the thought alone was rather embarrassing for him so he only nodded in response. "Good." Rather than go back to his mouth, Akira's lips traveled from the corner of his mouth to down his neck. The action made Goro squirm from where he sat. The feeling of lips on his sensitive neck felt good but it couldn't be enjoyed as it only made his bladder want to release and he couldn't do that on Akira's lap. The younger of the two would be disgusted by him and may even leave him, he didn't want that. Just the thought alone made his heart hurt.

He tried to press his thighs together in hope to relieve some of the press yet with Akira's body in the way the task was made impossible. With his hands grasping the other's shoulders he may find it odd if he suddenly grasp himself, or perhaps get the wrong idea. 

Akira began to suck on his neck causing a shiver ran down Goro's back almost making his lost it right then and there. He had to urinate so badly, it was all trying to escape the very exit but Goro was using his willpower alone to prevent such humiliation from happening.

It was a losing battle, his entire body trembled in Akira's embrace. He couldn't do this for much longer, he was going to have an accident. After a few moments of trying to find his voice he spoke, "A-Akira, I-"

However, his words were quickly cut off as he felt Akira's tongue trail from the base of his neck up toward his ear, giving it a slight nibble. The feeling was intense, his whole body shook and he felt his bladder had enough and finally began releasing. Panicking, Goro quickly pushed himself off of Akira, falling to the ground with a loud thump.

"God, Goro, I'm so sorry! I didn't think it be too much for you, I'm sor-"

"AHH!"

In the midst of apologizing, Akira stared down at the older boy, face flushed and eyes watery. About to go on another apologizing rant he saw that the front pants of the deceive Prince was beginning to darken and a puddle was forming underneath him. 

Goro quickly caught his eye and shut his legs, shoving his hands over his crotch trying to stop the mess he was making but it seems that the stream was refusing to cooperate and continued to spill out of him. It took nearly a minute for it to finally die down and the two only sat the in silence.

Goro couldn't even look at Akira, face completely red, he face the floor in order to avoid his eyes he could already feel the tears spilling out his eyes. He never felt so humiliated. He wanted nothing more than have the floor open up and swallow him whole. Here he was, soiling himself like a small child. 

"Hey." Akira's voice broke his thoughts and the tears spilled even more as his body trembled. 

"I-I-I'm s-sorry... I didn't.. I-I." he was having trouble speaking through his sobbing.

"Hey," Akira spoke again, this time in a more firmer tone that caused Goro to flinch. He kneeled before Goro, careful of the mess and lift his chin so he would look at him. He didn't look angry or disgusted but had a soft expression. "It's alright" he said. "Don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us. If you needed to use the bathroom you could have just told me. You don't have to worry so much."

Upon hearing those words, the tears finally manage to stop. A small sniffle, "okay." 

Akira stood, helping Goro to stand as well. The older of the two was completely soaked from the waist below it was quite obvious what had happened and the puddle on the floor was rather a larger size as well. Akira did nothing more than headed over toward his drawers and pulled out what seemed to be some clothing and toiletries. "Here, there's a bathhouse right across from us and you can wash up there, I'll get the floor cleaned up. Okay?"

The first thing that came into his mind was that Akira was too good for this world and that he deserved better than Goro. But he nodded and the two made their way downstairs, Akira using his body to hide Goro from anyone walking by.

As he began to change out of his soiled clothing he noticed how his heart didn't stop thumping the entire time. It was then that he did realize that he really was in love with Akira Kurusu. With a soft smile, he headed into the bath.


	2. Day 3: Desperate in the middle of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: None
> 
> Word count~ Around 500

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wasn't going to do this day yet as I was lying down on my bed the idea suddenly came to me so I immediately began to write it down. It's shorter than last time, sadly. Perhaps the next chapter will be longer, who knows.

Day 3: Desperate in the middle of the night

He awoken with a fright. Eyes wide, covered in sweat. It wasn't odd for him to have nightmares in fact they were rather common for him. Ever since the day he had been working for Shido the nightmares came one right after the other. It left him exhausted. 

Turning on his side he looked at his phone only to realized it was one in the morning, he wouldn't have to wake up for another five hours and with all the late night work he has been doing he desperately needed it.

Sighing softly, Goro began to close his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. It was beginning to work for a few minutes until later an urgency interrupted his thoughts. That being the fullness of his bladder telling him to relieve himself. Goro could do that, get out of his bed and go to the restroom, it would be the wise idea however when he does rise from his bed all tiredness would leave him causing him to stay up for the rest of the night. 

He still felt tired.

Perhaps he'll be able to ignore his needs until morning arises. Slowly he closed his eyes, snuggled up in bed and proceed to go back to sleep. Yet his bladder wasn't having any of that, beginning to plus to get the owner to relieve all the pent up urine. Goro began to squeeze his thighs, trying to take his mind off his bladder and roger back to his much needed sleep. _'It's fine,'_ he thought. _'I could hold it for a few more hours, I won't wet my bed like some child.'_

Although it seems Goro had forgotten he had rather a small bladder. How easily it will fill and having to take countless of bathroom breaks. It made him feel as though he really were a child. The throbbing in his bladder just reminding him of said small bladder. He had made sure to use the restroom before going to bed and having fallen asleep at eleven at night he would have thought his bladder could hold more than just three hours of urine. How humiliating it is that his bladder couldn't even do that much, his face flushed with embarrassment. Shifting slightly, he presses a hand against his crotch in hopes it'll help hold in all that urine. 

It barely did a thing.

He wanted to sleep, wanted to have a night where he does get a full night rest yet his bladder wasn't having any of that. Trembling, he tried to close his eyes once more in hopes he'll be able to get more rest yet where he felt a bit a urine leak out he soon realized that it wasn't going to happen.

With an irritated sigh he gets up from his bed and makes his way toward the bathroom. After upon relieving himself Goro slumps back into bed yet all tiredness left from his body.

Another night with no sleep.


	3. Day 4: During a presentation or performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Non-romantic Persona 5 Protagonist & Goro Akechi
> 
> Word count ~ Around 1500

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, this was supposed to be posted yesterday but I just now finished it. Due to headaches and me laying around in bed it took longer to finish. I think writing might hurt my head a bit, probably because I'm just not used to writing on my tablet. I'm fine don't worry.

Day 4: During a presentation of performance

Goro blamed it on the coffee he had. Five minutes until he had to go live and already he could feel the liquid fill up in his bladder. Curse his small bladder, this was the reason why he always avoided drinking liquids yet this time was unavoidable as he was running on three hours of sleep and desperately needed some caffeine in his system. If only they didn't go straight through him then he wouldn't have a problem drinking coffee or anything else for that matter.

Only a few feet away from his much needed destination did he hear his name being called from behind him. "Hey, Akechi!" Cursing under his breath, Goro turned around to see who stopped him in his tracks and it was none other than the boy he had met early. Th dark haired, plain glasses wearing mob.

Quickly putting on his princely charm, Goro smiled and did his best not to make it obvious of his needs. "Ah, hello there." He spoke, trying to hide the strain in his voice. "Might I ask why you're doing near backstage?"

"I got lost," the boy replied. "Help me find my class, please?" The boy did his best puppy-eyed look and it did nothing more than annoy Goro, but of course he had a reputation of being nice to uphold and had no other choice to lead him back.

"Very well," a whine almost escaped passed his lips as he pressed his thighs slightly together. "Follow me please."

He tried to quickly make his way toward the other's destination without making it seem as though he would rather to anything but. He needed to take the student back to his class and make his way back to the restroom before he gets on the air.

The area where the audience were seated was much further than he had anticipated, but luckily he lead the boy there no problem. "Thanks, you're a life saver." The younger boy sighed in relief. "I thought I would be trapped back there for days after I lost my friends. Build a shelter with the tables and chairs in the back, hunting for rodents to live off of. Hopefully I remember how to build a fire."

_'Are you a dumbass?'_ Goro wanted to say but held the response back. "I'm sure a security guard would have found you eventually. I hope your enjoy the rest of your stay here."

He waved the other boy off and hurried on back in hopes to relieve his aching bladder. "Akechi-kun!" However the world was rather cruel to poor Goro, before he was even feets away from the bathroom door one of the backstage workers called out for him. "You're needed on set, it's almost time to start! Let's hurry!" Before Goro even had a chance to respond he was already being dragged away from his destination and was headed for the stage, he closed his eyes and tried not to whine as he felt the urine pent up in his bladder slosh around as he speed walk with the man.

"Now, give it up for the Detective Prince: Goro Akechi!" 

As the applause grew Goro stiffly walked on set and made his way to his set. He was unable to sit in his regular pose posture as it made it difficult to hold in his urine and wetting himself on stage in front of a live audience, he would rather have people question his sitting habits then for that to happen. It would absolutely kill him.

"H-Hello everyone." Shit. Goro Akechi does not stutter. A deep breath, he regain his composure. 

He was doing fairly well throughout the interview, luckily this was suppose to be one of the shorter episodes they were doing. Crossing and uncrossing his legs, shifting in his seat, pressing his thighs together, Goro was doing everything in his power to not grab himself. He could feel the sweat beginning to form on his forehead as his bladder slowly began to fill even more as the interview went on. At one point asked Goro if he was feeling alright which meant he must not have been doing a great job at hiding his discomfort. 

"I-I'm quite alright." He quickly replied. "As you know detective work piled on with school work does take up a lot of my time. Perhaps I'm just a bit tired, is all."

"You must be getting exhausted!" The co-host chipped in. "Can someone backstage get Akechi-kun some coffee?"

_'NO!'_ "T-That's quite alright, you needn't worry about me." Goro replied, not needing anymore liquid in his system. He was already at the edge and with how coffee goes right through him he would definitely have an accident right then and there. "I'll get some once we're finished." He hoped that was enough to convince her.

"Well, if you're sure. Be sure to take good care of yourself, you're still a child after all."

"Of course." Thank god.

The interview went on rather difficult for Goro, he squeezed his hands together and his posture became so stiff, trying to not shift in his seat anymore or to bounce his legs that much would make his predicament much more obvious, but now they were at the last part where they ask for the audience a question. His eyes trailed to where the co-host was headed and to his surprise it was to the idiot boy from before. The question was along of the topic of the phantom thieves and to add on to his surprise the boy seemed to be against his ideas. Usually whenever they ask for an audience opinion they go with whatever Goro says, hearing someone go against was oddly a breath of fresh air. 

If only he wasn't about to urinate himself. 

Finally, after long last, the interview was over and all the students seem to be leaving and headed toward the exit. Goro made sure not to double over as he stood, all but ready to run toward the restroom but in the corner of his eye he noticed that curly hair mob standing around, was he perhaps lost again? He wanted to just hurry to the restroom, and he knew that he should have but to meet someone like him may never happen again. Swallowing a lump in his throat he made his way over to the boy. "H... Hello." God, it was getting difficult to just speak now. "Usually people... don't go against on w-what I say so... debating with you felt... r-rather nice." A deep breath. "Would you perhaps like... to do it again sometime? I-I promise to make it worth the while." He managed to finish with an outstretched hand.

The boy stared at him for a moment as though trying to confirm something in his mind before he simply nodding and taking his hand. "Yeah, sure." A firm grasp. Goro hoped he wasn't shaking but with the way the boy was looking at their clamped hands he might have been. Letting go, the nameless mob finally introduced himself. "My name is Akira Kurusu. Thanks for guiding me back to my class, by the way. I would have been lost without you."

Goro tried to laugh it off but it came out a bit strained, as though it were shaking. He was at his limit. He could feel himself leak. He needed to go and NOW. "Wellitwasnicetalkingtoyoubye!" The reply came out a bit fast but he didn't care, with a stiff posture he speed walk away from his newfound debate buddy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akira watched as the boy who looked as though he were about to wet himself leave. He wondered if he had made him the older of the two miss the bathroom before he went on. It became apparent that had been the case as soon as he saw the prince walk on stage. With the way he would constantly shift in his seat, how he would press his thighs together, plus the fact that his face was rather flushed and he looked as though he was about to cry. Akira couldn't help but stare at him the whole interview as it went on, at one point he was gonna bet with himself if Akechi was really going to soil himself on set. Luckily though it seemed that his friends didn't notice so he doubt anyone else did.

Probably... 

Well, not much else he could do about it now, hopefully he made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You (probably): "Author! Make Goro wet himself. >:("
> 
> Me: Shhhh, next chapter, don't worry.
> 
> Also heads up, won't be doing day 5. Can't really think on what to do on that day.


	4. Day 6: Not allowed to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Shido Masayoshi & Goro Akechi (Non-Incestual)
> 
> Word count ~ Around 2500

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Goro so why am I torturing him? I think I'm slowly getting back to writing, hopefully I could finish my other stories if this keeps up. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also this actually went on longer than I had originally planned, kind of proud of myself.

Day 6: Not allowed to go

It was a simple mistake, really. It could have happened to anyone. With him not being used to using the MetaNav yet a mistake was bound to happen, it was inevitable. On top with only having using the app for a few days he was an amateur at best with it so anyone with a right mindset should have seen a mistake eventually happening. After all one is supposed to learn from their mistakes.

However, Shido didn't see it that way. The man expected absolute perfection. No faults, no missteps, no mistakes. To those who cannot live up to his standards would be tossed aside, easily replaced. Yet Goro didn't see himself as someone who can easily be replaced. No, he needed to make sure that Shido would trust him, that the boy in front of him is someone he could not reach his goal without.

"You have my deepest apologies, Shido-San," was all Goro could saying the situation. Bowing slightly, voice calm. "I'll be sure not to make the same mistake in the future." He stood tall, making sure not to appear small in front of the older man. Although with only being fifteen years of age, Goro felt as though he did well making himself appear older, more mature, then he seemed. But even as he stood and Shido sat he could still feel the intimidation ooze off the man, the silence, the glare, he was a man not to be messed with and Goro couldn't wait to make this man grovel to the ground, to experience a torment that was worse than hell.

Shido didn't reply right away, of course he didn't, he never does. He's the type of man that would let someone linger, awaiting for their punishment with every agonizing second they would wait. The man would enjoy tormenting those he saw below him mentally. It was all a mind game to him, and he was always the winner. He knew of his enemies weaknesses and where to struck for it to be the most damage. Oh he knew his enemies well and everyone was his enemy.

Goro included.

As the seconds goes by Goro could feel a cold shiver run down his spine yet he made sure no sign of uneasiness showed on his face. He could not show this man any weakness. But the nerves still stirred up inside him, his heart thumping rapidly, nearly breaking into cold sweat. 

They stayed silent, Shido stared at him never breaking eye contact. The older man's eyes dared him to look away. Goro stood firm, doing whatever it took not to back down from whatever it was they were doing. He kept the eye contact, never looking away. He could feel a lump forming in his throat, his hands wanting to shake from fear, but he force himself to look big. To act much older.

Then...

A sigh...

"Come here," Shido finally replied. His stern voice alone almost made him jump, almost. Slowly, Goro carefully made his way over to the desk unsure what the man planned to do with him. 

Shido stood from his desk then made his way over to his coffee machine, Goro stared in confusion as what the man was doing. It seemed as though he was making... coffee? It was rather odd, he thought he was going to be punished for making a mistake unless he planned on throwing the hot coffee to his face.

Unlikely. Shido isn't the type to leave evidence of abuse, to leave evidence of his misdoings. He was smarter than that.

Goro continued to watch as Shido made his way back to his desk, coffee in hand, and placing said beverage in front of Goro. He stared at the freshly made drink as though it were the most abnormal thing he ever saw. Looking down at the drink his eyes trailed up to only meet with Shido's sharp gaze. "Why don't you have a drink? You seem thirsty." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command.

Hoping his hands weren't trembling, Goro reached down and took the beverage in hand, staring at it for a moment wondering if he had done something to it. Yet he couldn't back down now, he must listen to every word Shido says. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he slowly began to drink flinching slightly when he realized it was black. Personally he took his coffee with milk and sugar, but he couldn't let Shido know that, it was too childish. He could feel that cold gaze on him as he finishes up the coffee before placing it back down.

"I appreciate the gesture," he smiled, keeping up with the masked his had. Shido continued to stare before slowly gaining a grin on his face, making Goro freeze where he stood. He was plotting something but he couldn't figure out what.

"Why don't you stand over there," voice cold, stern, making the hairs on his neck stand. "I'll have something for you in a bit, so just wait right there."

It was a strange request but Goro couldn't deny him and anger him further. With a bow he headed over to where he needed to stand. He looked back at Shido to see that his attention went back to his laptop, ignoring him for the time being. Again, odd but he couldn't complain so he did what was told and simply stood there.

About half an hour had passed since he was told to stand, he begin to feel the coffee go straight through him and started filling up his bladder. He cursed his small bladder, despite always trying to appear as an adult this was one part of him that he could not change. It would always make him feel as though he were a child, a child whom would soil themselves and cry for their mother. 

It was shameful. 

In order to avoid of all possibilities of that happening he would avoid drinking any liquids throughout the day. Sure his health may suffer from taking such actions but he would rather keep up having a mature appearance to those around him than stay hydrated. It had done him good so far, being able to put of using the restroom until he made it back home, no incidents where he felt his needs get out of hand. Well... until now that is.

It wasn't bad to the point he felt as though he were about to burst, but it felt as though he needed to find a restroom soon or he'll be having a bigger problem in hand. As his eyes trailed down to the floor he debated to himself if he should excuse himself from Shido. After all he didn't know how much longer he needed to wait for his next assignment. As he was lost in thought a cold shiver ran down his spine causing his bladder to spur, he looked up to the cause of the action and saw Shido staring him down. 

Nothing was said, the man seemed to be studying him for a moment before going back to his laptop. It was as though he were waiting for something to happen. Whatever it was it gave Goro a sick feeling in his stomach.

Ten minutes passed, now Goro was trying not to squirm in place. His bladder was beginning to fill up even more, it made him sweat, in the back of him mind he forced himself to believe he wasn't a child that needed bathroom breaks, he was old enough to be able to hold in his urine after drinking some coffee. However his bladder was having none of them, reminding him of how small it was and the constant need of needing a restroom. It almost made him cry.

Again, his bladder twinges as he felt the cold gaze of Shido on him. Slowly he brought back his own gaze to look at the man. The two observed each other for a few seconds before Shido let out a small snicker before going back to his laptop.

Was this his plan? No, it couldn't be. Shido was a horrible man but he can't be that sick. Even so, this was the monster that could kill a person with ease, not feeling the slightest bit guilty from said actions. The man before him made him feel absolutely disgusted. He tossed his mother to the curb as though she were nothing more than trash. 

Human life meant nothing to him.

Goro knew this for a fact.

He shifted his feet slightly, keeping his hands strictly at his side, the moment he even tried to grab himself he knows that Shido wins in the sick game he plays. He'll just have to wait it out, he could do this, it's not like Shido will make him stay here forever. 

_'Come on Goro,'_ he tried not to quiver, to not show any signs of his current weakness. Not in front of this man. _'You could do this. Just wait it out, you'll be fine.'_

Another five minutes.

The thought of just holding it in was much simpler in his mind, he should have taken into the account that his bladder would more than likely not last that long. He was already reaching his limit and they weren't even an hour in. Was his bladder really this pathetic that he couldn't hold it in for a measly hour? It was shameful. Disgraceful. How could he get revenge on this man, make him suffer for all that he has been through when he can't even hold in his pee for a fucking hour.

Why must he be such a child?

He couldn't give Shido the satisfaction of having him soil himself in his office. The thought alone was completely outrageous, he wouldn't have it. No way in hell. He needed to leave and quick. He can feel the urine right up against the exit, begging to escape.

A deep breath.

"Shido-San, if I may interrupt." Against, that damn cold gaze that causes a shiver to ran down his spine. He couldn't wait to knock this man down from his pedestal, acting all high and mighty. "I do have other assignments I need to get to, if you don't need me right at this moment then may I perhaps excuse myself?" A reason, any at all that would make it believable, he just needed to leave that room now or else he'll have an accident on hand.

Shido didn't reply right away because of course he didn't, the man merely smirked, studying Goro from were he stood. It was as though Goro made the wrong choice and he had the upcoming detective right where he wanted him. 

"No, you may not," was his reply. And the fucker had the audacity to snicker as thought he was at the best part of his little game. "You will stay right where I can see you."

Damn him. It was only a mistake. His plans to be the next prime minister wasn't foiled or set back in anyway so why the hell was he doing this to him. The bastard got up from his desk and headed over to his coffee machine once more and the sound of liquid pouring made Goro whine. With Shido no longer looking at him he was quick to grab himself hoping that it'll help stop the leaks. It did, however he quickly took his hands away as Shido turned around and walk straight toward him.

"Drink," he command. The smell of the pitch black coffee made him sick, he didn't want to do this, he wanted to get said cup and throw it in the bastard's face and March right out that room but he knew he couldn't do such a thing. Not when he needed the man's trust to make him pay hell. 

Hesitantly, Goro began to drink, so slowly, taking small sips. It seemed the action was not enough as Shido tipped the cup so all the coffee quickly poured down his throat. As the cup emptied Goro couldn't help but cough after liquid was forcibly poured down his throat, he was luck it wasn't hot enough to burn his insides. 

Shido stood back, leaning against his desk, as he began to observe Goro.

Poor Goro could do nothing more than stand in his little spot and hope to go that his bladder will hold. But he already knew deep down he lost this sick game.

Ten minutes.

Goro could no longer stop himself from trembling, he manage to not hold himself, but with his head hanging low, tears forming in the corner of his eyes, thighs pressed tightly together he already knew he shamed himself and he hadn't even soil himself yet. Shido did nothing more than snicker at the young boy, enjoying himself as he tortures Goro. Hands firmly grasping the side of his legs, his bladder felt so full, never in his life had he needed to urinate so badly he wasn't even sure if he could walk out this room. He could feel himself starting to leak, all the pent up urine becoming overbearing on his poor bladder he couldn't take it anymore. 

He needed to pee. He needs to pee so bad. He was going to wet himself.

As a loud whine escaped passed his lips and he couldn't stop his hands as they shot toward his crotch, grasping himself tightly. It was coming out. He can't hold it much longer, he feels his pants getting warmer, he sees the urine trailing down his legs.

And finally, it became too much for him.

His bladder finally gave in.

He choked out a sob as he watched a puddle form underneath him, his pants now becoming soaked up with urine. He kept his eyes downward, unable to bring himself to look up at Shido's cold stare. For a minute, one long, hellish minute, Goro could do nothing more than watch as he completely soils himself in front of the man he was planning to take his revenge on. 

He wanted to die. To curl up and die. To suddenly wake up and realize this was all just a bad dream. For a hole to magically appear underneath him and swallow him whole. Anything, he would have accepted anything than this reality where he wet himself in front of Shido. Now he couldn't even stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. He was completely downgraded to a child, he never felt so small again in his life.

Shido laughed. A disgusting, low laughter as he leaned close to Goro's ear, speaking in a cold, unsympathetic tone. "Let this be a reminder to you that you are nothing more than a child. If you want to be of use to me do not make mistakes again in the future, understood?"

Goro sobbed, but he nodded, unable to speak properly.

"Good, now get the hell out of my sight."

Quickly making his exit, Goro hurried to one of the bathrooms in the halls, hoping for no one else to see him in such a state. How disgraceful. How disgusting. Pants soak and face sobbing, he truly was only a child.

A lonely, lonely child.


	5. Day 7: Need to go while on a walk/walking home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realtionship: (Either as romantic or as friendship) Persona 5 Protagonist & Goro Akechi
> 
> Word count ~ Around 2600

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was supposed to be posted yesterday but I had a massive headache and only just got around to finishing it. So I apologize for those waiting.

Day 7: Need to go while on a walk/walking home

Goro was well aware of the fact that he may not have the largest bladder in the world, and how nearly every if not all drinks go straight through him, yet none of that could stop him from his visits to Leblanc. Having a nice cup of coffee along with the soothing atmosphere, it was something he would take time out of his day just to visit. For little over an hour he would sit on the stool, enjoying his cup of coffee as he also keeps an eye on the suspect that he believe to be a member of the Phantom Thieves. If only his bladder was a bit larger then maybe he could stay for much longer but alas he would always make a quick getaway, heading straight home after his finishes his cup as he was a bit too shy to use the restroom at Leblanc.

Childish, he knows but he couldn't help it.

As he sits at the stool at the counter drinking his third cup of coffee, Goro watches Akira from where the younger boy worked. He would occasionally make small talk with Goro and often have a gloomy expression whenever Goro announces his leave. The mob would always stare at him in silence only for a moment as though he wanted to say something but then goes against it, as if he believed he shouldn't say anything at all. 

It gave Goro the idea that the boy too enjoyed his company and didn't want him to leave.

...Not a chance.

Now that he thought about it, perhaps it wasn't the brightest idea to drink three cups of coffee. As much as he loves the taste of Leblanc's finest he should have known the effects it has on him. Usually one drink would be enough to last him awhile, taking occasional small sips, trying to take long as possible so he'll be able to keep an eye on Akira, yet for whatever reason this time Akira gave him two extra cups, no extra charge.

Was the younger of the two trying to be nice or was he just a little guinea pig, to be used as the taste tester to Akira's coffee as the boy tries to match his skills with Sojiro. Of course his coffee didn't match up to the master's yet, he has a long ways to go before that ever happens. But it did have a sort of sweetness that Sojiro's coffee could ever have, he wonder what that could have been.

A slight throb from his bladder gave him the reminder to hurry on home if he wants to make it back before he's about to burst.

Side glancing toward the restroom, Goro wonders if he should just suck it up and use the bathroom at Leblanc. What's the point of having a customer bathroom if said customer wasn't going to use it? Squirming in his seat Goro decides that he just can't do that, it was embarrassing. Sighing, he rises from his chair and pulls out his wallet to pay for his drink.

"I appreciate the delicious coffee as always, but it seems that I must be going," it was a shame really, he wanted to observe Akira for a bit more and also he may enjoy his company a bit, but he wouldn't say that last part out loud. "Perhaps I'll stop by again some other time."

"Oh? You're leaving already?" The sad expression Akira gives hurts his heart, giving him false hope that someone really did care for him. But Akira couldn't, it just wasn't allowed. The boy could never... "Why don't you have one more drink, it's on the house."

"Another drink?" Would his bladder be able to handle that? It was already going to be risky from just having drank three drinks, maybe it's best if he doesn't test that out. "I-I wouldn't want to impose. I already had three drinks of your amazing coffee already."

"Nah man, I'll be more than happy to give you another drink," Akira gleamed. "Let's just say it's another taste test, criticize my work, it'll help me improve." Before Goro had any time to respond the other boy seemed to have already finished preparing the drink and placed it down where Goro sat. 

Well, one shouldn't let good coffee go to waste and who was he to turn down a free drink? 

Fifteen minutes had passed, the two chatted as Goro finished up his coffee. He had to say this one has been by far the best of Akira's attempts, he really was a man of many talents, Goro can't help but feel a bit jealous.

A sudden pain.

"Ugh..." As he was listening to Akira ramble on how he dodged a chalk thrown at him by one of his teachers (to which Goro replied that it wouldn't have happened in the first place if he just payed attention in class) his bladder gave a sharp twinge indicating on that it's getting rather full and he should probably find a bathroom soon. Side glancing to the bathroom once again, Goro still can't bring himself to go.

"You alright?" His groan quickly got noticed by Akira which he wished it didn't.

"I'm quite alright," he lied though his teeth. "But it seems that I must get going now, a lot of work waiting for me at home and such." As he stood he managed to suppress another groan but not without having to press his thighs together. "Until next time," he quickly added, hoping his strange posture would go unnoticed.

Akira didn't comment on it, be he gave him a suspicious look, eyeing him up and down. "Alright, but..." He paused. "You sure you don't need anything before you leave?" As he spoke he slowly glanced his eyes toward the stairs? Wait, no, toward the restroom. Of course, Akira was rather observant and was able to easily see right through Goro.

"No, not at all." He hoped his voice didn't sound strain. He did all he could not to prevent himself from trembling as he stood. "But I really should be going, goodbye!" Akira called out to him but Goro was already out the door, quickly making his way toward the train station.

There he stood on the platform as he waited for his train to arrive, from where he was currently the time it would take him to make it back to his home wouldn't take any longer than half an hour. A small buzzing noise could be heard from within his pocket, pulling out his phone he sees that Akira has been texting him. 

_'I'll apologize for leaving later,'_ he thinks to himself as he pockets his phone. It'll be a few minutes until his train arrives but if felt as though it's taking forever. His mind drifts toward his bladder and he begins to go well aware just how full it has become.

Shifting from one foot to the other, he presses his thighs tightly together thinking on how the fourth cup of coffee he had was now coming back to haunt him. If only he made himself use the restroom at Leblanc then he wouldn't have been in this predicament. Whining softly, he turned to look over at the station's public restroom noticing that it was closed for cleaning. Great, even if he wanted to try to force himself to use the bathroom he couldn't do that regardless. 

_'It's fine,'_ he tried to convince himself. _'I'll just wait until I'm home, I can wait that long.'_

So lost in thought he almost missed his train. The loud whistle made him jump, a whine escaping passed his lips as he almost lost control from the sudden noise. Regaining his composure he rapidly made his way onto the train although causing his bladder to joggle on the way making him almost let out a cry.

Thankfully the train wasn't as pact as it is during the daytime, he's great fun he needn't worry about people pushing up against him or his bladder. Speaking of his bladder it was getting quite full now, he could feel all the pent up urine swash around inside of him. He was in public, grabbing himself was not an option, he'll have to settle with simply pressing his thighs together. Rumors being spread around of how the Detective Prince: Goro Akechi clutched himself as if he were to soil his pants would damage his reputation beyond repair. In terms of what mattered more: his health or his reputation he believes an extra trip to the hospital was fine. 

_'Just six stops and then I'm home,'_ he thought again, trying to reassure himself. Yet as the waist of his pants pressed up against his bladder he wonders if he truly could.

The thought of pulling out his phone to see if he could take his mind off his bladder and focus on something else was an option, but he felt as though he's more likely to think if that were to happen. Groaning, he stands there, squirming where he stood and prays that the rides doesn't take that long.

With a throbbing pain in his abdomen he wishes that he just gave in a used the restroom at Leblanc, that would have been much better than being desperate on a train and nearing to soil himself.

A leak spurt out, Goro gasped out and double over, forcing his will to stop the leak. He managed to do so, a growing flush began to creep upon his face. This was going to be a hellish ride and they only passed two stops.

Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes as he felt a wave of desperation come over him, a small whimper escaped him as he tried to regain his composure but he can feel how full his bladder was getting and how it was begging to release all of the pent of urine it has been storing. 

_'Please, just three more stops. Just hold it in!'_ the thoughts came more out as a cry for help then him just trying to calm himself down. It was hurting, he should have known better than to drink four cups of coffee, he curses his every being for doing such a stupid thing.

Again, so lost in thought he didn't noticed the train's sudden stop almost falling over but he managed to catch himself but as he did another spurt of urine escaped. Straightening himself out, he tries desperately to stop the leaking, crushing his thighs together clenching his free hand against his side in order to not grab his crotch. The stream lasted for two seconds, he was beginning to pant now. He was at the edge of his limit, any moment now and the gates will force open.

Four stops in, he was almost home. How much time was it? He has forgotten. Despite taking the train countless of times he's forgotten how long each stop took. Now here he was, quivering as he tried not to soil himself as if he were a small child. Although he seemed to have the bladder size of a child.

He looked around the train and was glad he was in the era where people were more focused on their phone rather than their surroundings. By this point it was more than obvious that he looked on the verge of wetting himself. 

Looking up at the sign with the train stops, his minds screams for this train to go faster. Another idea would be to just get off at the next stop and use the restroom there, but what if they were closed for cleaning as well. He ways already getting closer to his stop anyway, he can power through this. He was the famous Detective Prince, a great assassin, a celebrity! Something as trivial as holding in his urine as he waits to go to the restroom shouldn't be difficult. He has dealt with life threaten issues before, this should be nothing. He should be feared, he was a person no one would mess with, he... Let out a small, pathetic whimper as another leak spurt out.

He wasn't going to make. There was no way he could take much more of this. It was absolute torture. His bladder plead for release as each stream of urine was becoming longer than the last. Looking down he sees that there's no patch yet which meant the wetness he feels is in his underwear only.

Was he really going to wet himself on the train? All these people around him would probably pull out their phones, record him as he soils himself like a child. He could see the headlines now, Detective Prince wets himself on train. He could feel his face redden with embarrassment, burning with humiliation as he gives in to finally grab himself. 

He should have taken Akira up on his offer to use the restroom before leaving. Why was he so damn bladder shy, it was just the restroom. Every normal human has to go once in awhile, it shouldn't be so embarrassing to excuse himself. 

The tears were threatening to spill, he had to go so badly, but he can't pee here. He just couldn't!

The train announces his stop.

Goro stills and looks as they make his way toward his stop. He sighed with relief but quickly put his focus back on his bladder, he wasn't safe yet, he still needed to make his way back home.

As the train doors open, Goro was careful to not be seen and made his way through the crowds. Luckily his apartment was close to the station so it wasn't a long walk. 

Entering the elevator, because he knew he couldn't handle to stairs, he pushes the button to his floors and bounces on his feet as he grips himself. So close, he was nearly home now. He can make it. After the long train ride from hell he'll finally be home and release his aching bladder.

The doors open and he quickly walks (as one could with a full bladder) toward the door leading to his room, he was almost there, just a little more. As he stood at his front door he quickly reached into his pocket to pull out his house keys until he realized something.

He didn't have his keys.

Checking his pockets twice, thrice and then a fourth time, he sees that he really doesn't have his keys on him. Leaning his forehead against the door, he then began to cry silently. He was so close. After all the pain, the hell, the utter humiliation that he went through, all for it to just be in vain.

His small sniffle broke into full fledge tears as his bladder finally had enough and began to release. All the bottle up urine that was stored within him finally relieving itself. A growing puddle forming underneath him, he could do nothing but watch the horror.

It took a minute for it all to be over. Still crying, Goro slide to the ground, trembling from where he sat.

After awhile, he took out his phone and remembered that Akira sent him some messages.

**Kurusu:** hey akechi!!  
**Kurusu:** i think u left ur keys here  
**Kurusu:** akechi?  
**Kurusu:** send me ur address, ill come drop it off  
**Kurusu:** hello?  
**Kurusu:** txt me back when u get this

Goro stared at the messages for a bit longer before putting his phone down and crying some more.


	6. Day 10: Urgent, but the available bathroom is not up to par

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Non-romantic Persona 5 Pertagonist & Goro Akechi
> 
> Word Count ~ Around 2800

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, been getting ideas for one of my stories and been drawing for a bit. Also a lot of headaches, still not used to writing I guess.

Day 10: Urgent, but the available bathroom is not up to par

As of now, Goro managed to blackmail his way into being part of the Phantom Thieves. Yes, the method of entering the group can be seen as rather immoral but seeing as how Makoto entered the group in a similar if not the identical way he didn't care all that much for morality. Currently he was a bit curious as to how the group of thieves operated, usually for Goro he was in and out of the mementos rather quickly. All he needed was a name and that was that. 

Extremely simple.

But the band of thieves were not like him.

It wasn't that he was unaware what palaces were, no, he knew fully on what a palace is and how to access them. Something that he had learned long ago since the man he planned to take revenge on could not be found in the mementos.

A flooded city where all survivors were placed on a ship, his ship, that he was the captain of. Disgusting.

However they would not be going into that man's places, rather, the plan was to have the Phantom Thieves steal the treasure of Sae's forcefully made palace on the twentieth where a trap would be set up to take in the leader. They had plenty of time before then so Goro ready himself with enough free time to take multiple trips into the palace, after all, that's the more logical approach. 

Yet it seems as though the leader was not a logical person.

At first Goro didn't think much of it when the leader called everyone together and immediately stormed into palace, he thought of it more of the team first scoping out the place then coming back another time with a well thought out plan on how to tackle the dungeon. 

See what shadows lurk within, how difficult the puzzles may be, and once they had a small investigation, leave to only comeback next visit with more items and better equipment. 

With how the group of thieves had manage to tackle multiple palaces up to this point, Goro had thought they might be near pros at this by now.

It was around two hours that Goro realized that might not be the case. He was feeling a bit uneasy on how long Joker planned to keep them here had it not been for the deadens they reached he would have thought they might have stayed even longer. Although Goro didn't really think too much on it, the idea to storm straight into a palace with no plan whatsoever and finish the entire layout on a single trip was not only idiotic but also suicidal. 

Why Goro didn't seem to realize that Joke was both was beyond him.

To gain further access into Sae's palace the group would have to attend one of the court sessions that Sae was scheduled to work in, which so happen be the very next day. It lasted around an hour or two, as they usually do, then soon as it ended the group marched right back into Sae's palace to check whether or not it had worked.

Surprisingly it had.

Goro thought that would be enough for today's trip, to head back home and rest for the day so they can come back fully rested to take on the palace. Joker, on the other hand, had other plans and lead the group to continue on with the trip. 

_'Wait, we're not going back?'_ Goro swallowed nervously, he wasn't used to long trips into the metaverse and with no knowledge on how much of the palace was left he couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. _'It's probably fine... There shouldn't be that much left...'_

But oh how he was wrong.

Two hours in and they just only made it to the dark maze, not a safe route in sight. It's been three hours since he had last used the restroom, and since Joker seemed keen on keeping him on the main line he was given countless cups of coffee to keep up his magic spells. It didn't take long for his bladder to slowly begin to feel full and the darkness didn't help him calm his nervous which didn't do well as the sudden noises and the feeling of shadows lurking around to which he can't see would send a shiver down his spine causing his bladder to twitch in the process.

"It's a dead end!" He over heard Oracle yelled in an annoyed tone. "Grrr! I knew she wouldn't play fair! Check around the area there has to be a way through."

"Got it." Joker replied.

Their leader had been the one to easily lead them through the darkness, which Goro had no idea how since he could barely see a foot in front of him let alone any other secret entrance there may be. He stood back and let Joker do whatever it was he was doing. With the darkness he hoped the others couldn't see him shifting from foot to foot, pressing his thighs together as he bounced in place. A bit of urine spurt out and Goro hoped that the others didn't hear the whimper he just let out.

God, how many cups of coffee did he have? It didn't help since Joker was so adamant on fighting every single shadow they see and multiple times for that matter since they often respawn. The other two members were switched out once their SP reached to a low point, but Goro had to deal with cups of coffee and multiple cans of soda since he was stuck on the front lines.

A small break, that's all he wanted. Switch him with Panther, or Mona, just anyone. All this battling is making it all more difficult to hold in his urine. He could feel it slosh around inside him every time his either moves for an attack or gets hit. He already had multiple close calls.

"Over here!" Joker's voice jolts Goro out of his thoughts, nearly shocking his bladder to release. "There's a vent we can use."

"Nice going, Joker!" Oracle exclaimed.

They were going into a vent? He made his way over but the moment he saw the vent the nervousness within his stomach stirred up once more. With how low and how small the vent was he couldn't imagine the amount of pressure it'll put on his abdomen. Before he had time to even raise up a concern Joker was already leading the group in, with him being behind said leader and Queen right after him. 

He feels his face heat up as he slowly crouches down and begins to crawl in. His knees beginning to press against his bladder then (giving how low and small the vent was) the floor, his body weight now on the poor thing. The audible gasp came out louder than he had expected, but what else could he have done as a stream or urine has escaped home. With how he was position and the cramp space it was near impossible to hold himself, his entire body quivers and he presses his thighs together, trying desperately to stop the flow.

"Crow! Are you alright?" He heard Queen ask worriedly. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I-I'm fine!" He quickly squeaked out. Was he hurt? If the pain in his abdomen counted then he was practically a fallen man. It hurt so much he couldn't stop himself from trembling. "J-Just not used to tight spaces.. I-Is all.. Hehe.." If he stays in this vent any longer he feels as though he'll burst right then and there. "Let's just hurry... Please...."

"Got it," Joker replied. "Just follow my lead." _'Following your lead is what lead me into this predicament in the first place fuckward!'_ is what he had wanted to say, but Goro held back the response. 

Goro had hoped that this vent would be only a one time thing, but the world always loved to not work in his favor and with Queen and Noir trying to soothe him wasn't helping plus the fact that Joker would reassure him before going in had only made his feel worse. If he really felt that way then he should replace him with another member at least then he wouldn't have to worry about having an accident as they fought shadows. For some strange reason Joker is refusing to take him off the team, he wasn't sure if the leader kept him for his abilities or if this was some strange kind of torment he was doing. 

"I believe we're nearing the end of the maze everyone!" Oracle exclaimed. "Just hang in there!" 

Joker guides the group to what seems to be another vent and Goro doesn't know if he can take much more of this. His bladder hurtled so much, the waist band of his pants was pushing up against his abdomen and his didn't want to risk getting seen by Joker if he were to grab himself. He was tired, he needed to pee and he just wanted to go home. He began to feel the tears forming in the corner of his eyes and he couldn't believe he was brought down to a child that was near wetting himself.

He hated this.

"Crow, are you quite alright?" Noir spoke up as she noticed Goro was not moving. "You're not going in?"

Goro didn't reply, he held his head down and tremble from where he stood. Just how much longer were they going for? When will they finally be able to leave? As Goro let out a small sniffle Joker reemerge from the vent when he realized the others weren't following. The leader looked amount the group and noticed Goro shaking.

"Hey..." His voice was soft and caring. "We're almost done here, don't worry, alright?" Goro hated it. The fake kindness that they have been showing him. He wanted them to just shut up and leave him alone. But Goro couldn't blow his cover, he needed the group's trust. So he only nodded and wiped his eye from underneath his mask. "You'll be okay, come on, we're almost there."

Thankfully it had been the last vent they went through, but that didn't make it any better for Goro as they still had plenty of more of the palace to explore. Were they usually this long? When would they finally be able to leave this place, was Joker really going to make them stay until they secure the safe route?

Goro felt like he might die.

As they group made their way into a safe room, resting up a bit before they continued on, Goro realized that he wasn't going to make it. He had reached his limit. They needed to leave, leave now or he really would have an accident. 

Joker walked around the room checking up on each member, seeing if they were alright and as he made his way toward Goro, the older boy grabbed onto his arm. The raven haired boy looked in shock as he could feel Goro's hand shake and how the other boy refused to look at him meant something must be wrong. 

Goro tried to speak but his voice came out shaky, swallowing hard, he tried once more but in a quiet voice, one if Joker weren't right next to him he may not have been able to hear. "I need to use the bathroom..." 

Joker stared for a moment, looking at the older boy as he shook and small sniffles escaped from him. Now realizing why Goro must have had a hard time with the vents. Without another second passing, he wrapped an arm around Goro and began to lead him out the door, telling his teammates he'll be right back.

With his head low, Goro wasn't sure where Joker was taking him. He finally managed to speak up his needs so he thought they would have finally left this godforsaken place. As always, he was proven wrong.

Now stopping, Goro looked up to see that they were in the basement, bunches of boxes and crated surrounding the walls. Joker let Goro go for a moment to slip through a crevice between the boxes and wall, after a moment he came back, taking out some tissues and a water bottle, handing the two items to Goro. "This looks like it'll due, just go in there."

For awhile, Goro could do nothing but look at the leader. Eyes wide as though he had just grown a second head. He looked at the items in the leaders hands, the toward the crevice, to the leader's face, back at the items at hand then once more at the leader now realizing what he meant. 

Goro's eyes widen, faces becoming redder than his mask, entire body trembling out of embarrassment and the fact that he still needs to pee. "N-N-N-N-No! I-I-I'm not going there! I-It's unsanitary!" 

"There's no other place to go, palaces don't have bathrooms," was all Joker said as though that explained everything.

Head down, Goro hugged himself as he mentally debated if he really was going to have to pee in such a location. "C... Can't we just head back?" He spoke with a whimper.

"No," Joker sighed. "We're almost at the end and I don't want to make multiple trips here. You don't have to be embarrassed, all the members had done this before."

A flash back come when Goro remembered how two members would sometimes leave the safe room for awhile, with that in mind his face heat up even more now that he knows that the others knew they left for a bathroom break. A stream of urine escaped him and Goro couldn't help but grab himself this time, debating if he really should go in such a place.

"Come on," Joker spoke up once more. "You obviously can't hold it anymore, and we're not leaving. You're just hurting yourself, just go while I keep a look out."

Goro sniffled, tears begin to slide down his cheek as he stayed where he stood, shifty from foot to foot, eyeing the crevice. It was either there or wet himself like a child. Ah, he truly did want to die. Was these his only options. However a decision was quickly made as he felt a spurt of urine escape him once more, warning him that the flood gates were about to burst open, whether he liked it or not. A sob escaped his passed his lips and he quickly grabbed the items from Joker's hands and ran into the crevice. "Don't look! And don't you dare listen!" He all but shouted. 

He couldn't hear Joker's reply, if there was one, as he made his way into the small area. It wasn't huge but it did give plenty of privacy. He placed the water bottle and tissues down on a box, along with his gloves as he began to undo his belt. He could feel all the pent up urine desperately trying to go through the exit, he really was passed his limits. The moment he took his member out, pointing it toward the ground his bladder gave I , releasing all the urine it had stored. Goro closed his eyes, quivering as he refused to look at the mess he was making. Trying to take his mind off the fact that he was peeing on the floor of a place.

He wasn't sure how long it has been, but he couldn't hold back the moan of relief as his bladder finally emptied itself. Once done, he wiped himself off, using the water bottle to wash up before fixing himself up and going back to Joker. The leader had his back toward the crevice and his hands covering his ears, taking what Goro said about not listening literally. The young detective couldn't help but feel his face heat up at that, tapping on his shoulder to show that he was done. Joker dropped his hands down and looked over but Goro's face was still red and looked toward the ground, still feeling utter humiliation of the events.

How close he had been to soiling himself, and what made matters worse was the fact that Joker saw him holding himself and crying like a child about to wet himself. However Joker didn't make fun of him, didn't tease him, just gently rubbed his back and spoke softly. "Let's head back, alright? If you're feeling unwell I'll take you off the main lines."

Goro didn't say anything but nodded. His legs feel a bit wobbly and he wanted nothing more then to just take a break.

Perhaps he'll take Joker up on that offer.

But really though, what kind of idiots tries to finish a palace in one go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm that idiot that tries to finish a palace in one go.


End file.
